My Heart Will Go On
by moonshot
Summary: What happens when one of their own identifies a murder victim? Written in script format. (FINISHED!!!)
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Heart Will Go On  
  
Author: moonshot  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them; I just take them out to play once in a while. I'm just a college kid trying to alleviate stress. They say mockery is the sincerest form of flattery.  
  
Notes: I wrote this in manuscript form. Sorry if this bugs you. I'm a big G/C shipper, but this has more long-time friendship overtones than romantic ones.  
  
***  
  
Smash to: Scene over Las Vegas- morning  
  
Smash to: Scene over UNLV campus- morning  
  
Smash to: Dorm Room- morning  
  
Music is playing softly in the background.  
  
GIRL in dorm room getting ready for the day. She is wearing a blue t-shirt and a pair of baggy faded jeans and is sitting at a desk, pulling her shoulder-length hair into a ponytail. She quickly puts on socks and running shoes and stands. From the back of her chair, she grabs a 9mm gun holster and straps it on. She then opens up the nightstand and removes a 9mm gun and puts it in the holster. She throws on gray sweatshirt, picks up book bag and runs out the door, hitting the power button on her stereo on the way out.  
  
Smash to: Dark Alley - night  
  
The same girl is laying face up in an alleyway. The alley is light up by several floodlights, giving the area an almost daytime appearance.  
  
NICK, WARRICK, and SARA arrive at the scene. O'RILEY is standing near by. NICK leans down to look at the body's face.  
  
NICK: Who do we have here?  
  
O'RILEY (consulting notepad): Jane Doe, about 20 years old, died from multiple gunshot wound to the chest. Coroner puts time of death at 11 am. The body was found by a kid chasing an arrant ball in an after-dinner kickball game in the empty lot up the street. No ID, no bag, no nothing.  
  
SARA kneels next to Nick  
  
SARA (sarcastically): Great.. Body's been processed?  
  
O'RILEY: Yeah, she's all yours.  
  
O'RILEY walks away  
  
WARRICK: Wait a sec...  
  
WARRICK walks around body and kneels down on other side near a bulge in the girl's clothing. He gently lifts up sweatshirt, revealing the holster, now empty.  
  
WARRICK: She's carrying one of our 9mm holster.  
  
SARA: Our Jane Doe is a cop?  
  
WARRICK: It sure looks that way.  
  
  
  
***  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: My Heart Will Go On  
  
Author: moonshot  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
***  
  
Smash to: Alley - night  
  
NICK (gesturing holster): Why would Jane Doe have a police issue holster unless she was a cop?  
  
SARA: She could have stolen it. I mean, she looks pretty young for a cop.  
  
WARRICK (standing): Yeah, but as of now that's all we've got to go on. I'll go back to autopsy and process fingerprints. If she is a cop, getting an ID'll be easy.  
  
NICK (standing): Okay. Sara and I will take care of this stuff. We'll meet you back at the lab.  
  
  
  
Smash to: CSI lab hallway  
  
CATHERINE is walking toward the camera. WARRICK rounds a corner behind her carrying a blue folder  
  
WARRICK: Cath!  
  
CATHERINE turns and looks at WARRICK. WARRICK jogs to catch up. They continue walking.  
  
CATHERINE: What's up?  
  
WARRICK: Nick, Sara, and I look like we caught a cop killer case. (hands Catherine folder)  
  
CATHERINE (opening folder and glancing over report on the first page): I thought you guys got Jane Doe in the alley.  
  
WARRICK: Our Jane Doe was carrying a 9mm LVPD issue holster on her right hip. I also found a 22 holster strapped to her left leg. Both guns are missing. I'm processing the fingerprints right now.  
  
CATHERINE (letting out a low whistle): She was packing?  
  
WARRICK: Yeah. Major heat.  
  
The camera is looking over Catherine's shoulder as she turns the page to reveal the crime scene pictures. CATHERINE stops dead in her tracks. WARRICK continues walking till he notices his colleague has stopped.  
  
WARRICK: Cath? What is it?  
  
CATHERINE (eyes still glued to page): I know your Jane Doe.  
  
***  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: My Heart Will Go On  
  
Author: moonshot  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
***  
  
Smash to: CSI break room  
  
CATHERINE and WARRICK are seated in the break room across the table from one another. The file lays closed on the table.  
  
WARRICK is taking notes on a pad of paper, a cup of coffee near his left hand.  
  
CATHERINE is seated with her elbows on the table, cradling a cup of coffee between two hands staring absent-mindedly into space.  
  
CATHERINE: Her name is Michelle Davidson, better known as Mikey. She's a second-semester sophomore at UNLV studying Bio-Engineering. She was recruited to be an undercover cop at UNLV when she was a 17 year-old freshman. Mikey is 19 now. (Takes a sip of coffee.)  
  
WARRICK: She was a 17 year-old cop?  
  
CATHERINE (nods): She loved criminalistics. She wanted to be a CSI here when she graduated. She decided to move from LA to Vegas to be an undercover cop and go to school. She was working under McDaniels in narcotics. Last I heard they were on the verge of bringing down the drug ring that was feeding cocaine to the UNLV students.  
  
WARRICK: How does someone become a cop at 17?  
  
CATHERINE: Her godfather works for the Las Vegas Police Department. After her parents died two years ago, he was the only family she had left. She moved out here to be closer to him.  
  
WARRICK: Who's her godfather?  
  
CATHERINE (pauses): Grissom.  
  
WARRICK looks at CATHERINE with a blank stare.  
  
***  
  
Smash to: Alley- night  
  
Body has been removed from the scene.  
  
SARA is peering in a dumpster with her flashlight. She reaches her hand in and gets out a piece of plastic wrap, covered in red. SARA places it on the ground and slowly begins to unfold it.  
  
NICK is canvassing the area around the body. He walks a few steps away from the victim and squats down. NICK places a number on the ground and snaps a few pictures. He then reaches into his pocket and takes out a pen. He picks up a shell from the ground with the end of the pen.  
  
NICK (to Sara): Looks like we got ourselves a couple of 9mm shells. All ours.  
  
SARA: Shot with her own gun? This case keeps getting better and better. I got plastic wrap over here. Red substance, maybe blood.  
  
SARA stands and walks over to the open forensics kit laying on the ground.  
  
NICK (bagging shells, lets out a sigh): Who would kill a well-armed cop?  
  
SARA (stops and looks at Nick): No. The question is: "Who COULD kill a well-armed cop?"  
  
  
  
Smash to: CSI break room  
  
CATHERINE and WARRICK are still looking at each other blankly.  
  
GRISSOM comes in to the room, carrying a mug. He walks over to the coffee maker and proceeds to pour himself a cup.  
  
CATHERINE turns around in her seat glances at Grissom.  
  
GRISSOM feels Catherine's eyes on him, puts down the coffee pitcher, and turns around, catching Catherine's eye.  
  
CATHERINE: Warrick, could you give us a minute?  
  
WARRICK (getting up): Sure. I've got to give Nick and Sara an update on Jane Doe. I'll leave the file here for you.  
  
CATHERINE: Thanks, I'll get it back to you in a bit.  
  
WARRICK: Anytime.  
  
WARRICK walks quickly out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.  
  
GRISSOM'S eyes follow him, a questioning look on his face.  
  
GRISSOM: What was that about, Cath?  
  
CATHERINE: Got a minute?  
  
GRISSOM shrugs.  
  
CATHERINE (indicating the chair Warrick had abandoned): Have a seat.  
  
GRISSOM rounds the table and takes the seat.  
  
GRISSOM (worry written on his face): What's up?  
  
CATHERINE puts her cup of coffee on the table, removes Grissom's cup from his hand and grasps both of his hands firmly with hers.  
  
GRISSOM eyes her carefully.  
  
CATHERINE (takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly): Gil, you know that Jane Doe in the alley that Warrick, Nick, and Sara are working on?  
  
GRISSOM (a questioning look across his face): Yeah. I gave them that case.  
  
CATHERINE: Their Jane Doe is Mikey.  
  
GRISSOM'S hands begin to shake violently, despite Catherine's grasp. He closes his eyes and bows his head. His hands grip Catherine's tightly.  
  
CATHERINE pointedly rubs her thumbs over the back of his hands.  
  
A moment passes before GRISSOM looks at CATHERINE. His eyes are wet with tears.  
  
GRISSOM: Is that the file?  
  
CATHERINE nods and removes one of her hands from GRISSOM'S to pass him the file.  
  
GRISSOM intertwines the fingers of his hand with the fingers of the hand of Catherine's he is still holding and opens the file with the other hand.  
  
The first page contains the report. GRISSOM'S eyes scan the page, but he quickly pushes the page aside, revealing the photographs of Mikey. GRISSOM sucks in a quick breath and closes his eyes as his hand involuntarily convulses in Catherine's.  
  
When GRISSOM opens his eyes, we see the tears that are threatening to fall. GRISSOM allows his fingers to run across the photo and across Mikey's face.  
  
CATHERINE reaches with her free hand across the table and puts it on Grissom's cheek.  
  
CATHERINE: Gil, they're gonna get him. Nick, Sara, Warrick. they're good CSIs. They won't let you down.  
  
GRISSOM does not reply  
  
CATHERINE (rising, still holding Grissom's hand): Let's go. I'm taking you home.  
  
GRISSOM rises reluctantly.  
  
CATHERINE gathers up the folder, tucks it under her arm and grabs her cup of coffee.  
  
GRISSOM: I want to see her before we go.  
  
CATHERINE: She's just down the hall. Go get your stuff, and I'll talk to Warrick. I'll be in your office in five minutes. We'll see Mikey on our way out.  
  
CATHERINE squeezes Grissom's hand before letting it go and striding out the door.  
  
GRISSOM looks after her a moment before picking up his coffee, turning, and exiting the break room through a different door.  
  
***  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: My Heart Will Go On  
  
Author: moonshot  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
***  
  
Smash to: Alley - night  
  
NICK and SARA are walking the alley, sweeping their flashlights.  
  
O'RILEY approaches from the rear, pausing a moment to watch them work.  
  
O'RILEY (calls out): Find anything?  
  
NICK (pivoting to look at O'Riley): Not much. A piece of plastic wrap with an unidentified, red, not blood, substance, a couple of fibers, some shells, a bullet and lots of blood. And we found an arrant bullet in the ground beneath the body. No hair, prints, or gun.  
  
O'RILEY (approaching): Neighborhood canvassing came up negative too. No one has ever seen this girl before.  
  
Cell phone rings.  
  
NICK: Excuse me.  
  
NICK reaches into his pocket and produces a cell phone. He opens it up.  
  
NICK (speaking into phone): Stokes.  
  
WARRICK (off screen): Hey Nicky. I got you an ID.  
  
NICK (reaching for a pad of paper and a pen from his pocket): Great. What do you got?  
  
Smash to: CSI hallway waiting area  
  
WARRICK sitting in hallway chairs.  
  
WARRICK (consulting notes): Vic is 19 year-old Michelle Davidson. UNLV sophomore and undercover cop for narcotics unit.  
  
Smash to: Alley - night  
  
NICK (jotting down): Undercover cop?  
  
Smash to: CSI hallway waiting area  
  
WARRICK: Yeah. And get this. She's Grissom's goddaughter  
  
NICK (off screen): What?  
  
WARRICK: She's Grissom's goddaughter.  
  
NICK (off screen) (sighs): Okay. We'll be back in the lab in a bit. We're almost done here.  
  
WARRICK: Call me if you know something.  
  
WARRICK closes his phone and looks at it a moment, apparently trying to sort out what is going on in his head.  
  
CATHERINE rounds the corner quickly. She is carrying the blue folder and has her black duffle bag slung over her shoulder.  
  
CATHERINE: Warrick!  
  
WARRICK (looking up): How's he doing?  
  
CATHERINE (handing Warrick the folder):He's taking it pretty hard. (looking at Warrick earnestly) Bring this one home, kid. For Gris.  
  
WARRICK: We will, Cath. We will.  
  
CATHERINE (back to business): I'm going to take him home now. Call my cell when you know something.  
  
WARRICK (taking folder and standing):I'm headed to autopsy now.  
  
CATHERINE: We'll be there in a minute. Gris wants to see her.  
  
WARRICK nods and turns away.  
  
We follow CATHERINE down the hall towards Grissom's office.  
  
CATHERINE arrives at Grissom's office and opens the door cautiously.  
  
Smash to: Grissom's office  
  
CATHERINE (stepping into the room): Gil?  
  
GRISSOM is seated behind his desk. His briefcase rests on the corner of his desk. GRISSOM is holding a picture frame in his hands that he is staring at.  
  
CATHERINE gently puts her bag on the floor near the door and rounds the desk. She places her hand on Grissom's neck and begins to rub slowly as she looks at the picture.  
  
The picture is of Grissom and Mikey. Grissom has his arm around Mikey and she is looking up at him with a smile on her face. Tucked in the corner of the frame is another picture of Mikey, this one apparently her senior portrait from high school.  
  
GRISSOM'S eyes slowly close as he begins to react to Catherine's touch.  
  
CATHERINE (breaking the silence): Ready to go?  
  
GRISSOM takes a deep breath and opens his eyes.  
  
GRISSOM (rising): I guess.  
  
CATHERINE begins to withdraw her hand from Grissom's neck when Grissom completely stands, turns, and envelops her in a hug. CATHERINE'S face shows her surprise at Grissom's emotion, but she embraces Grissom fully.  
  
GRISSOM (whispering in Catherine's ear): Thanks.  
  
GRISSOM pulls away, picks up the frame, and tucks it in his bag. He picks up his briefcase as CATHERINE grabs her bag. He holds the door open for her as they walk out into the hallway.  
Smash to: Morgue  
  
GRISSOM and CATHERINE push the doors open to the autopsy room. The room is empty and dark save a sheet covered body illuminated from above by a lab light.  
  
GRISSOM puts down his briefcase to the side of the doorway and CATHERINE follows suit. They walk over the body. GRISSOM sets his jaw into a fine line before slowly uncovering the body's face. He then takes a step back, taking in Mikey's face. GRISSOM reaches to his left for Catherine's hand. CATHERINE complies and takes Grissom's hand, giving it a squeeze.  
  
GRISSOM: She looks so peaceful.  
  
GRISSOM takes his right hand and runs his forefinger down Mikey's cheek resting it on the side of her chin. A single tear falls from his eyes.  
  
CATHERINE twists away to give Grissom some privacy, but he holds her hand tightly. Sensing Catherine's discomfort, GRISSOM leans forward, kisses Mikey's forehead gently.  
  
GRISSOM (whisper in Mikey's ear): I love you.  
  
GRISSOM straightens up, lets go of Catherine's hand, and recovers Mikey. He then puts an arm around Catherine's shoulders and CATHERINE wraps her arm around his waist. They head for the door.  
  
GRISSOM (to Catherine): Let's go.  
  
CATHERINE nods in agreement. As they reach the door, CATHERINE leans down to pick up her bag. GRISSOM turns around quickly, and blows a kiss in Mikey's direction.  
  
GRISSOM: Good bye, Mikey.  
  
GRISSOM turns back around and picks up his briefcase. CATHERINE and GRISSOM walk out of CSI arm in arm.  
  
***  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: My Heart Will Go On  
  
Author: moonshot  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
***  
  
Smash to: CSI Lab  
  
GREG is peering into a microscope.  
  
SARA walks in the door behind him.  
  
SARA: Hey Greg-o.  
  
GREG (looking up from scope): Hey Sara. What's the least common, most useful blood type?  
  
SARA: Umm. O neg?  
  
GREG: Bingo. In all the blood you guys gave me we have one type. O neg.  
  
SARA: That's expected. Our vic is O negative.  
  
GREG (continuing): But, two DNA profiles.  
  
SARA: Really?  
  
GREG: Yeah. A majority of the blood you gave me was the vic's. O neg and defiantly female. The other was XY.  
  
SARA (thinking): A guy.  
  
GREG: I'm running it through the database, but nothing yet. You guys are looking for an O neg male with a cut.  
  
SARA (growing upset): Great. He's one of about two million men with O neg blood, most of whom have a cut big enough to drop that much blood.  
  
GREG (look of annoyance): Dude. chill. (questioning) Why are you guys so uptight about this case, anyway? You. Warrick. Nick. You guys have been riding my.  
  
SARA (shouting and slamming her hand down on the table): It's Grissom's goddaughter! We gotta get the son-of-a-bitch that killed her!  
  
GREG looks after Sara in shock as SARA stomps out of the lab.  
  
Smash to: Morgue  
  
ROBBINS is peering over a file while standing near the autopsy table. The victim is laying on the table and is covered with a sheet, with the exception of her face and shoulders.  
  
WARRICK pushes through the morgue doors, clothed in scrubs.  
  
WARRICK: Hey Doc.  
  
ROBBINS (looks up and acknowledges Warrick's presence): Warrick.  
  
WARRICK: Got anything for me?  
  
ROBBINS: Died from two 9mm bullets to the chest. (removes sheet and gestures at wound) First bullet:  
  
Smash to: Fast action sequence of bullet traveling described path.  
  
ROBBINS (off screen narration): Entered the chest between the third and the fourth ribs on the right side. Went through the right lung and exited body through the Rhomboideus Major.  
  
Smash to: Morgue  
  
ROBBINS and WARRICK are peering at the wound  
  
ROBBINS (gesturing): Second bullet:  
  
Smash to: Fast action sequence of bullet traveling described path.  
  
ROBBINS (off screen narration): Entered the Pectoralis Major and nicked the Aorta. Wedged itself in the spinal column.  
  
Smash to: Morgue  
  
ROBBINS and WARRICK are peering at the wound  
  
WARRICK: Two shots, either of which could have killed.  
  
ROBBINS: Yeah, but this is the interesting part. (gesturing victim's neck) See this? It looks like your vic was strangled before she was shot. She's got a couple of broken C-rings.  
  
ROBBINS reaches for the victim's neck with his right hand.  
  
Smash to: Fast action sequence of hand grasping neck, snapping C-rings and dripping blood.  
  
WARRICK: Are you sure the suffocation happened first?  
  
ROBBINS: Yeah. The gunshot wound she sustained would have killed her within minutes. The bruises on her neck are consistent with strangulation; oh I'd say at least 15 minutes before the shooting. She was still bleeding and her heart was still going enough for her to get a nice bruise before getting shot. Most of her body had already shut down from lack of oxygen. She would have been dead within the half hour, even without the GSWs.  
  
WARRICK: Well, that's dumb. Why would you shoot someone if she was going to die from suffocation anyway?  
  
ROBBINS: I don't know. That's your job.  
  
WARRICK (thinking out loud): Either they didn't know she would die from an injury like that or they really wanted her dead. (pauses) Or they were trying to cover up an accident. Thanks Doc.  
  
WARRICK quickly leaves the lab leaving ROBBINS staring after him.  
  
Smash to: Grissom's townhouse evening  
  
GRISSOM and CATHERINE come through Grissom's front door, still holding hands. GRISSOM holds the door for Catherine and shuts it firmly behind them, snapping the dead bolt.  
  
They make their way towards the couch, dropping their bags near one side. They quickly remove their guns, cell phones, wallets, ID cards and keys and put them on the coffee table before collapsing on the couch. GRISSOM'S arm wraps around Catherine's waist as he leans his head back and closes his eyes. They sit in silence for a few moments.  
  
CATHERINE: How's your migraine?  
  
GRISSOM (sighing): It's been better.  
  
CATHERINE (rising): Let me get you something.  
  
CATHERINE walks toward Grissom's kitchen.  
  
GRISSOM picks up a remote control off the table and points it toward the stereo. Classical music fills the room. GRISSOM replaces the remote control, kicks off his shoes and lies down on the couch. His eyes close.  
  
Smash to: Flashback  
  
A young GRISSOM is on the beach playing with a 10 year old girl. She is dressed in a purple swimsuit and he is wearing black trunks and a white T- Shirt with UCLA across the front. We hear no sound except the classical music still playing, but they appear to be laughing. GRISSOM lifts the girl off the sand and onto his shoulders. They run down the beach.  
  
CATHERINE (off screen softly, then gradually louder): Gil? Gil?  
  
GRISSOM opens his eyes to see Catherine kneeling on the floor next to him, holding a glass of water and two pills.  
  
CATHERINE: Take this; it'll make you feel better.  
  
GRISSOM props himself up on an elbow, takes the pills, and downs them quickly with a gulp of water. He then pushes aside a magazine to use as a coaster and puts the water on the coffee table.  
  
GRISSOM: Thanks.  
  
GRISSOM turns his body as he lies back down and gestures for Catherine to sit on the edge of the couch. CATHERINE complies. She firmly grasps his hand hugged to his chest and removes his glasses with his other hand, placing them gently on the coffee table. CATHERINE then runs a hand through Grissom's hair. GRISSOM'S eyes begin to close.  
***  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: My Heart Will Go On  
  
Author: moonshot  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
***  
  
Smash to: Conference room- CSI Lab  
  
Papers are spread all over the room table. WARRICK is crouched over the table, trying to make sense of the mess of papers in front of him.  
  
SARA and NICK enter, each carrying a folder.  
  
WARRICK (looks up): What do you know?  
  
SARA and NICK take seats at the table  
  
SARA (tossing her folder on the table): We got lucky and picked up some foreign DNA. Male, O neg blood. Greg's running it, but no hits so far.  
  
NICK: I've got something interesting. (opening the folder) I think it's safe to say we've got 2 shots, right? 2 shells on the ground. (gesturing the photos) . 1 bullet in the body, and one bullet I n the ground beneath the body, directly in line with the wound tract.  
  
SARA and WARRICK eye him interestingly.  
  
NICK (continuing): It looks like she was shot while on the ground.  
  
WARRICK (nodding in agreement): Robbins said she was almost dead when she was shot.  
  
SARA (in astonishment): Then why shoot her?  
  
WARRICK (ticking off on his fingers): Either they didn't know she was dying, they really wanted her dead, or they were trying to cover up an accident. (pause) Look.  
  
WARRICK stabs a finger at one of the autopsy photos. SARA and NICK gather around for a better look. Camera pans from above. The photo Warrick is pointing to has the victim's chin, neck and shoulders in view. There is clearly massive bruising on her neck.  
  
WARRICK: Someone snapped our vic's C-Rings prior to death. She was a half- hour away from dying from suffocation. Why shoot her? Our killer is stupid, thorough, or careless.  
  
NICK: Or he's being nice. Death by suffocation is a lot more painful then death by GSW.  
  
SARA: Yeah, but C-rings just don't snap. The force must have been pretty strong. (pause) Look at the bruising. (gesturing the photo) Does that look like a handprint to you?  
  
WARRICK: Could be. (leans back in his chair, folds his hands behind his head, draws in a long breath and sighs) Okay. Sara, can you go back to the morgue and see if there is anything we missed? Also, check in with Greg to se if we got any hits on anything. Nick, check out Mikey's dorm and figure out how she ended up in the alley. I'm gonna pay McDaniels a visit and se if he'll let me peek in his files.  
  
WARRICK, NICK, and SARA rise  
  
WARRICK (continuing): Nick, I'll catch up with you when I'm done with McDaniels. Keep me posted so I can talk to Cath.  
  
NICK: Sure.  
  
SARA: Okay.  
  
NICK and SARA exit the room.  
***  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: My Heart Will Go On  
  
Author: moonshot  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
***  
  
Smash to: Grissom's Living Room  
  
Somewhere along the line, GRISSOM and CATHERINE have switched places. CATHERINE is now asleep on the couch with a fleece throw covering her. GRISSOM is sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the couch. His right arm is laying across Catherine's torso, and she is holding his hand firmly against herself with both of hers.  
  
Suddenly, Catherine's cell phone begins to ring and vibrate violently against the coffee table. GRISSOM lunges at it with his left hand and proceeds to open it with slight difficulty, before lifting it to his ear.  
  
GRISSOM (quietly): Grissom.  
  
Smash to: CSI Break Room  
  
WARRICK is sitting at the break room table, files spread out in front of him, phone up to one ear.  
  
WARRICK (surprised): Grissom? Where's Cath?  
  
Smash to: Grissom's Living Room  
  
GRISSOM: She fell asleep. Talk to me.  
  
Smash to: CSI Break Room  
  
WARRICK (sighing): Mikey died from 2 GSWs to the torso. She also sustained some bruising and had several cracked C-rings in her neck. McDaniels gave me her current case file, Nicky is checking out her dorm, and Sara's talking to Robbins. (pause) Gris. is there anything. is there anything that you can tell me that would help us out?  
  
Smash to: Grissom's Living Room  
  
GRISSOM (thinking): Warrick. why don't you, Nick, and Sara stop by when you get a chance.  
  
WARRICK (on the phone): Sure thing, boss. We'll be by at the end of shift.  
  
GRISSOM: Thanks.  
  
GRISSOM hangs up the phone, drops it on the coffee table and looks at Catherine's slumbering figure. He gently untangles his arm from her embrace and walks toward the kitchen, picking up the glass of water along the way. Upon reaching the kitchen, he pours the rest of the water down the sink. GRISSOM begins to open the refrigerator when he stops. Underneath a magnet at eye level, faded and yellowed from the years, is a drawing of a butterfly, done carefully in colorful crayon. GRISSOM's eyes begin to tear up. He reaches out a hand and traces over the lettering across the bottom of the drawing that say "To Uncle Gil Love Mikey" in block letters. CATHERINE pads up behind him quietly and wraps her arms around his waist, hugging his back to her. GRISSOM responds to this touch by hugging his arms to hers.  
  
GRISSOM (whispering): I can't believe she's gone.  
  
CATHERINE: I know, Gil. I know.  
Smash to: Mikey's Dorm hallway  
  
NICK, dressed in blue CSI coveralls and carrying his field kit, knocks on a dorm room door. O'RILEY and a RESIDENT ASSISTANT stand near by.  
  
NICK (calling out): Las Vegas Crime Lab  
  
There is no answer.  
  
O'RILEY (to the Resident Assistant): Open it.  
  
The RESIDENT ASSISTANT produces a key from her pocket and unlocks the door, swinging it inward. She steps aside as NICK and O'RILEY enter the room.  
  
The room is the same dorm room from the first scene. The room is extremely symmetrical and neat. Beds line opposing walls and desks face one another. Each side of the room has a bookcase and nightstand.  
  
NICK (over his shoulder as his eyes scan the room): Where's the roommate?  
  
O'RILEY (pulling a notebook from his breast pocket and consulting it): Security desk says that she hasn't swiped her card in all day. She left the building at 8:57 yesterday morning, but hasn't been home since.  
  
RESIDENT ASSISTANT (from the doorway): You're looking for Christy?  
  
O'RILEY (turning around): Yeah. Do you know where she might be?  
  
RESIDENT ASSISTANT: Sure. Christy plays for the UNLV women's basketball team. They played at Utah yesterday in a night game. The team generally sleeps on the bus and get back into town the next morning.  
  
O'RILEY (consulting his watch): So she should be back anytime now?  
  
RESIDENT ASSISTANT: Well, Christy usually goes straight to class then the gym, so I'm not sure when she's supposed to be home. I might have her cell number if you want to talk to her.  
  
We pan over O'Riley's shoulder to see NICK carefully looking through Mikey's things. He notices a picture frame on the nightstand and picks it up. It is the same picture of Grissom and Mikey that Grissom has on his desk. NICK turns the picture frame over and notices a post-it note stuck to the back. The note reads, "Mikey, Good luck. You'll do great. Love always, Uncle Gil". NICK sighs, puts the picture frame back on the nightstand, and continues looking around.  
  
Smash to: Conference Room, CSI Lab  
  
WARRICK is sitting hunched over a file. Spread out around him are several other files, and pictures. SARA sits across from him, doing the same. NICK enters, carrying a file.  
  
WARRICK (looking up): What do you have?  
  
NICK (sitting down): Nothing. I've got nothing. (consulting file) No one remembers seeing her, but O'Riley tracked her Student ID card around campus. Mikey swiped out of her dorm room at 7:27 am yesterday morning and swiped into the dorm cafeteria at 7:34 am. She entered the second floor computer lab in Stephens Hall at 11:04 am. According to the class schedule on her wall, she has class from 8 until 11. Mikey logged off her computer at 11:13 am and spent 75 cents on a Cherry Coke from the campus snack bar in King Hall at 11:22 am. The university has no record of her using her student ID since.  
  
WARRICK (surprised): You got all that information off of a student ID card?  
  
NICK: Yeah. Students are required to swipe their cards coming in and out of the dorms for security reasons. They also have meal plans on their ID cards, allowing tracking at both the dorm cafeterias and campus snack bars. And the computer labs are set up so the ID card can be used to unlock the doors. It's actually a pretty cool system.  
  
SARA: Yeah. big brother is always watching. What did you get out of her dorm?  
  
NICK: Her room is impeccably neat, not a shred of evidence to suggest a crime scene.  
  
SARA (leaning back in her chair, cocking her head): Her room was neat? When's the last time you were in a neat dorm room?  
  
NICK: Yeah, I thought about that, but she IS Grissom's goddaughter. They could share the neatness factor.  
  
WARRICK (standing): Well, that's a good question to ask Grissom. We're supposed to be at his place soon.  
  
SARA (following suit): I'll drive. (pauses) Do you know where he lives?  
  
The team looks at each other with quizzical looks on their faces.  
***  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: My Heart Will Go On  
  
Author: moonshot  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
***  
  
Smash to: Grissom's front yard  
  
A black SUV pulls up to the curb in a relatively affluent part of Las Vegas. Matching townhouses line both sides of the street. The doors of the SUV open and SARA, WARRICK, and NICK get out. WARRICK carries the case file, thicker than before. They stroll, unhurriedly, to the front door and NICK rings the doorbell.  
  
NICK (looking around him): Gris sure has a nice place.  
  
CATHERINE opens the door.  
  
CATHERINE (giving each one a hug in turn): Hey guys. Come on in.  
  
They enter the house.  
  
Smash to: Grissom's Living Room  
  
WARRICK (to Catherine): How is he?  
  
CATHERINE: He's taking it surprisingly well, actually. (gesturing to the chairs in the living room) Sit down, and I'll get him. Make yourselves at home and feel free to help yourselves to anything in the kitchen. Except for the stuff on the bottom shelf of the refrigerator. (smiles) That's where Gris keeps his experiments.  
  
CATHERINE exits the room toward the back of the house.  
  
NICK, WARRICK, and SARA take an opportunity to look around Grissom's sparsely decorated townhouse. Aside from insect pinings and black and white nature photographs, there is very little decoration. NICK steps over to peruse Grissom's bookshelf, while SARA looks at the insects on the mantle and WARRICK checks out the stereo.  
  
NICK (calling over his shoulder): Hey guys. Look at this.  
  
WARRICK and SARA come over and NICK points out an eye-level shelf that appears out of place. On the shelf are several, un-Grissom-like objects, including several photographs of Mikey growing up, a clay cup, a homemade candle, and several other children's crafts. NICK picks up a bug made from an eraser, several staples, and a couple of pins.  
  
GRISSOM (off screen): Mikey made that for me when she was eight and didn't like spelling time at school.  
  
WARRICK, SARA, and NICK turn around to reveal GRISSOM with his arm around CATHERINE, apparently for support.  
  
CATHERINE (gesturing towards the chairs): Sit down.  
  
CATHERINE leads Grissom to couch, while NICK, SARA, and WARRICK pull up chairs on the opposite side of the coffee table.  
  
CATHERINE: Are you sure you don't want anything?  
  
WARRICK (looking at Grissom): I think we're fine, Cath. Thanks. Gris. When's the last time you saw Mikey?  
  
GRISSOM closes his eyes and leans his head back. CATHERINE, sitting on the couch next to him, places a comforting hand on his arm.  
  
GRISSOM (softly): I took her out for dinner on Monday night. (smiling and looking at Warrick) She really likes the buffet down at Caesar's. We usually do Sunday night dinner together, but Mikey had a midterm on Monday morning, so we postponed our dinner till afterwards. We spent some time walking The Strip, before I drove her back to her dorm and came into work. Mikey spent the entire evening ranting about how stupid her material science professor was and how he wouldn't know the difference between a steel bar and a copper one if they fell out of the sky and landed on his head. She called me Wednesday afternoon to tell me that she was mistaken about her material science professor and he wasn't as stupid as she thought because he gave her an A on the midterm. (tears begin to well up in his eyes) That's the last time I talked to her.  
  
SARA (sensitively): Gris. Tell us about her. What was she like?  
  
GRISSOM (turning to Sara): I met Mikey the day she was born. Her dad was my roommate and best friend in college. (smiling) If you think I'm a nerd, you should have met Phil. The guy ended up writing about half of the Bio- Chemistry text books out there.  
  
NICK (surprised): You were roommates with Philip Davidson? THE Philip Davidson?  
  
GRISSOM: Yeah, Nobel Prize and all. I was best man at his wedding and he and Karen asked me to be Mikey's godfather. Phil and Karen were killed by a drunk driver in February of 2000, four months before Mikey graduated from high school, leaving me her legal guardian. We decided that she should spend the end of her senior year living with friends before moving in with me shortly after graduation. In the fall, she moved into the dorms at UNLV. As you probably know, her roommate is Christy Jacobson, star of the UNLV Women's Basketball team.  
  
NICK: Gris. her dorm room was really neat. Is that normal for Mikey and Christy?  
  
GRISSOM (nods his head): Mikey's a lot like her father in that respect: a complete neat freak and really anal. And Christy plays for the traveling basketball team. When she's not on the road, she's at the gym.  
  
SARA: Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt Mikey?  
  
GRISSOM: Not really. I don't know her friends very well, but I'm sure you can come up with some names and addresses from her computer. Mikey's got a PDA I gave her for her birthday last year, and she backs it up on her laptop.  
  
NICK: Yeah, we've got AV working on it.  
  
WARRICK (changing topic): What do you know about Mikey's job?  
  
GRISSOM: She's a narcotics cop under McDaniels. You'll have to ask him about the specs of her work because she refuses to talk to me about it. (sighing) She didn't want to worry me, especially after Catherine had to shoot that guy a while back to save my life.  
  
SARA (turning to Catherine): You guys were close?  
  
CATHERINE: You can't talk to a guy about everything, right? I'd met Mikey, Phil, and Karen on several occasions when they'd come out to Vegas to visit. When Mikey moved out here for good, she'd call me from time to time for "girl talk".  
  
NICK (skeptically): Girl talk?  
  
SARA: You're not a girl. you wouldn't understand.  
  
GRISSOM closes his eyes, and rests his head against the back of the couch.  
  
CATHERINE (sensing Grissom's tiredness): Anything else you guys need?  
  
WARRICK (taking the hint): No, I think that's it.  
  
GRISSOM (eyes still closed and voice wavering): Thanks guys.  
  
WARRICK, SARA, NICK and CATHERINE stand.  
  
CATHERINE (leading them toward the door): If you find out anything, you'll call?  
  
WARRICK: Of course. And if you guys need anything, just ask.  
  
CATHERINE: Thanks, for me and. (gesturing toward the couch where Grissom sitting) .for him.  
  
WARRICK, NICK, and SARA leave and CATHERINE shuts the door gently behind them.  
Smash to: Grissom's Front Yard  
  
WARRICK, NICK, and SARA are leaving the house.  
  
WARRICK: You guys up for pulling a double?  
  
NICK and SARA look at him and smile.  
***  
  
TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: My Heart Will Go On  
  
Author: moonshot  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
***  
  
Smash to: Layout room, CSI  
  
NICK is sitting in front of a laptop and WARRICK is once again pouring over files and pictures.  
  
NICK (looking up from the laptop): I really hate doing this.  
  
WARRICK: Doing what?  
  
NICK: Reading Mikey's email. Especially the ones to and from Grissom. Listen to this, "Mikey, Monday night works fine for me. I'll pick you up at 5:00 and we can get dinner before my shift starts. Good luck on the midterm. Love always, Uncle Gil."  
  
WARRICK: Yeah. it's like a whole new side of Gris.  
  
SARA (off screen): This IS a whole new side of Grissom.  
  
NICK and WARRICK pivot in their chairs as SARA walks into the room, carrying several loose sheets of paper.  
  
SARA: I pulled Mikey's phone records. (dropping the paper on the table) Most of the calls over the last month were to Grissom and Catherine, both at home and on their cells, and the office. A couple to Christy and McDaniels and a couple of other people. (softly) She calls Gris practically everyday. (pauses) The last phone call that was made on her phone was to a James Donavan, 12:07 pm, the day she died.  
  
WARRICK (shuffling through papers): James Donavan. James Donavan. I've seen that name somewhere. (triumphantly holds up several pieces of paper clipped together and reads from the top sheet) He's listed in the file from McDaniels. James Donovan, age 28. Has no listed occupation, but lives in a penthouse on The Strip.  
  
NICK: Drug dealer, maybe? A penthouse is a little expensive for a young kid with no job.  
  
SARA: I dunno. Let's pick him up.  
  
WARRICK: I agree. Sara, can you meet up with Brass? O'Riley passed off the case when Brass got back from Jersey.  
  
SARA: Yeah.  
  
SARA quickly leaves the room.  
  
NICK leans back in his chair.  
  
NICK: What do you think?  
  
WARRICK: Well. Mikey could have been picking up the drugs in preparation for the bust. Cath said they were on the verge of bringing down the drug ring, so Mikey was probably completely in the drug world.  
  
NICK: Maybe James Donavan found out she was a cop and killed her.  
  
WARRICK: Yeah, but strangulation is a crime of passion.  
  
NICK: If you found out that a friend of yours was betraying you and you killed them, wouldn't that classify as a crime of passion?  
  
WARRICK: I guess. Did Trace get anything off of that plastic wrap you found in the dumpster?  
  
NICK: Not yet. the plastic wrap wasn't high priority.  
  
Pager goes off.  
  
NICK (checking his pager): Although, this might be it. (rises) I'll catch up with you later.  
  
WARRICK: Yeah.  
  
NICK exits the room, leaving WARRICK looking at his files again trying to make them speak to him.  
  
Smash to: DNA Lab  
  
GREG is seated with his nose down a microscope, Grateful Dead blasting in the background. NICK rounds a corner and enters the DNA lab, carrying his pager in one hand.  
  
NICK (yelling above the noise, progressively louder): Greg! GREG!  
  
NICK leans over to the boom box, and hits the power button. Instant silence engulfs the room. GREG turns to face Nick  
  
GREG (smirking): I see you got my page.  
  
NICK (reading from his pager): T-I-O-2?  
  
GREG: Titanium dioxide  
  
NICK: That's what's on the plastic?  
  
GREG: Well, in part. (reaches for a sheet of paper from the lab counter and hands it to Nick) Titanium dioxide, linseed oil, tung oil, soya oil, petroleum, and Red Dye #40  
  
NICK (impatiently): Which makes?  
  
GREG: Paint. Titanium dioxide a pigment, linseed, tung, and soya oils are binder, and petroleum is the liquid. The three ingredients needed to make paint.  
  
NICK: Paint?  
  
GREG: Paint. but no ordinary paint. Titanium dioxide is only found in very expensive, white paint. Also, the paint has no additives. Your white paint was stained with red dye, a very unnatural practice, especially for very high-end paint.  
  
NICK: Why use white paint stained red instead of buying red paint?  
  
GREG: Exactly. And the dye used was interesting as well.  
  
NICK: It's just red dye, right?  
  
GREG: But it's a special dye. Red Dye #40 is only used in food products, like candy and soft drinks, and never in paint. Someone added food coloring to your paint.  
  
NICK: Interesting. (leaving the lab) Thanks, Greg.  
***  
  
TBC 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: My Heart Will Go On  
  
Author: moonshot  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
***  
  
Smash to: Interrogation Room, LVPD  
  
JAMES DONOVAN is seated at the table, sipping a cup of coffee. He is 28 years old, dressed in a blue suit with matching tie and shirt, and has slicked back blond hair.  
  
The door to the interrogation room bangs open and JIM BRASS walks in, with SARA trailing behind him.  
  
BRASS: James Donavan, I'd like you to meet Sara Sidle of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. She'd like to ask you a few questions.  
  
DONOVAN: Sure. ask away.  
  
SARA: Do you know Michelle Davidson?  
  
DONOVAN: You mean Mikey?  
  
SARA: Yes.  
  
DONOVAN: Sure I do.  
  
SARA: How do you know her?  
  
DONOVAN: About a year ago, I met her at a UNLV women's basketball game. Her roommate, Christy and my little sister were the starting guards on last year's team. I guess we just started talking, and became friends.  
  
SARA: When's the last time you talked her?  
  
DONOVAN (staring up at the ceiling): I saw her last a week ago Saturday coming out of the San Diego State game and I offered her my seats for the UCLA game next week. She called me yesterday to take me up on the offer. Said that if she had good seats, maybe she could talk her godfather into going.  
  
SARA: You were selling her your tickets?  
  
DONOVAN (looking Sara straight in the eye): Giving. I'm going out of town to a friend's wedding and I know that Mikey is from Los Angeles.  
  
SARA: Were you aware that she was murdered yesterday?  
  
DONOVAN: Yeah, I saw it on the news. Such a shame; she was really a sweet kid. (pause) Hey, do you have her godfather's address? I'd like to send him flowers.  
  
Sara's pager begins to vibrate as she stares at Donovan.  
  
SARA: Excuse us one moment.  
  
BRASS and SARA step out into the hall.  
  
SARA: He's a smug SOB, I'll give him that. He's way too cool.  
  
BRASS: Yeah, but we can't arrest him for not sweating.  
  
SARA: Keep him on ice for a while. I've got to go back to CSI.  
  
Smash to: Layout Room, CSI  
  
WARRICK is still sitting there looking over papers. NICK wanders in and throws a folder down on the table in front of him. WARRICK looks up in surprise.  
  
NICK: Where's Sara? I paged her like 15 minutes ago.  
  
SARA (off stage): I'm right here.  
  
NICK turns around to see Sara standing in the doorway.  
  
SARA: I was interrogating James Donavan.  
  
WARRICK: Did you get anything?  
  
SARA: Nope. the guy's as cool as a cucumber.  
  
SARA approaches the table.  
  
NICK: Look at this. (opens folder) That plastic you found? Greg broke down the stuff on it and found an oil-based paint, colored white with Titanium dioxide. Titanium dioxide paint is high-end and only sold in 3 stores in the greater Las Vegas area. I pulled the credit card receipts and guess whose name is on the list?  
  
SARA (reading the sheet): Your kidding me. (looking up) James Donavan?  
  
NICK: It gets even better. There was Red dye #40 mixed into the paint to make it the blood-red color. Red dye #40 is a food coloring used primarily in candy and soda. In Las Vegas, the company that uses a vast majority of red dye #40 is Ethyl M Candy Company.  
  
WARRICK: So? That's a pretty well respected candy maker.  
  
NICK: Yes, but how many candy makers have an owner named James Donovan?  
  
SARA (in shock): James Donovan is one of the owners of Ethyl M?  
  
NICK (nodding): Actually, Donovan is the soul owner. His younger sister, and only other partner, died four months ago in a freak skiing accident with some friends. It started as a family business of his grandmother's, and he is the only surviving relative. (pause) So much for "no known occupation".  
  
WARRICK (leaning back in his chair and resting his hands behind his head): Well, it looks like we've got ourselves a suspect.  
  
***  
  
TBC 


	11. Chapter 11

Title: My Heart Will Go On  
  
Author: moonshot  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
***  
  
Smash to: Grissom's Townhouse, Living Room  
  
GRISSOM is sitting on the couch, absentmindedly nursing a glass of scotch. CATHERINE walks in, carrying two mugs of coffee. She sets one down on the table.  
  
CATHERINE (reaching for the glass and replacing it with a mug): You really have to stop drinking.  
  
GRISSOM: Why?  
  
CATHERINE: Because Lindsey will be coming home from school soon, and you don't want her to see you like Eddie.  
  
GRISSOM (reluctantly): Yeah. (softly) Cath?  
  
CATHERINE (sitting beside Grissom and rubbing his back): Yeah?  
  
GRISSOM: What do I do now? The one person whose life was fused to mine is gone.  
  
CATHERINE: What would Mikey want you to do?  
  
GRISSOM silently takes a sip of his coffee.  
  
CATHERINE (continuing): She'd want you to find something worth living for. She'd want your life to go on just as it did before you met her. (pause) I'll bet she's looking down on you right now, wishing you'd stop wallowing in self-guilt. Never forget her, Gil; remember how she showed you what true happiness is, and keep on living.  
  
GRISSOM (getting up after a moment): Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll take a shower and then we can pick Lindsey up from school.  
  
CATHERINE (looking up at him and smiling): Okay.  
  
GRISSOM puts his mug on the table and walks silently out of the room. CATHERINE watches him leave before curling her knees to her chest and sobbing.  
  
Smash to: Interrogation Room, LVPD  
  
JAMES DONOVAN is seated at the table. His suit jacket is slung over the chair back, his shirt sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, and his tie has been loosened.  
  
The door opens admitting SARA, carrying a file, and BRASS.  
  
SARA (opening file): Mr. Donovan, you recently purchased 2 cans of high- gloss white oil paint. May I ask why?  
  
DONOVAN: Sure. I had the living room of my penthouse painted two weeks ago.  
  
SARA (throwing down a photo of the plastic wrap): We found this ten feet from Mikey's body. It's covered in high-gloss paint stained with Red dye #40.  
  
DONOVAN (surprised): Red dye #40? That's what we use in our factory to dye cherries.  
  
SARA: Exactly. So do you want to explain how this plastic wrap ended up in our crime scene?  
  
DONOVAN: I have no idea. (pause, then slowly speaking) Wait a minute. Where was the body found?  
  
SARA: In an alley near the corner of North Decatur and West Craig Road.  
  
DONOVAN: My painter lives on Hatch Street right off of West Craig. I usually let him take the leftover paint.  
  
SARA: How did it end up with food dye in it?  
  
DONOVAN: I don't know that either, but he also painted for me down at the factory and we wanted the cherry room the same hue as the cherries themselves.  
  
BRASS (opening his notepad and taking out a pen): We're gonna need his name.  
  
Smash to: Layout Room, CSI  
  
WARRICK and NICK are seated in the layout room. NICK is seated behind a laptop and WARRICK is once again looking over files.  
  
WARRICK leans back and rubs his eyes. NICK looks up at him.  
  
WARRICK: Somethin's not right.  
  
NICK: What?  
  
WARRICK: I don't know. there's so much that doesn't add up. (pushes a piece of paper across the table) Look at this profile on Donovan. He's red flagged because of his digs and no job, but he has a job. How hard was it to figure out that Donovan had a job?  
  
NICK: His signature is on every box of Ethyl M candy that is sold.  
  
WARRICK: Exactly. So how come no one knew he had a job? All they had to do was ask him.  
  
NICK: So it was shotty police work?  
  
WARRICK (still uncomfortable): I guess. McDaniels has given me everything I asked for, but I'm wondering if he's holding something back from me.  
  
NICK looks at Warrick with one eyebrow raised.  
  
WARRICK: Do you think McDaniels could be involved?  
  
NICK opens his mouth to speak.  
  
WARRICK: You think McDaniels is involved. (pause) I'll talk to McDaniels again.  
  
WARRICK quickly cleans up the file and walks out. NICK stares after him still open-mouthed.  
  
NICK (calling after Warrick): Glad to have helped.  
  
***  
  
TBC 


	12. Chapter 12

Title: My Heart Will Go On  
  
Author: moonshot  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
*** Smash to: Street in front of an apartment building.  
  
SARA and BRASS are standing on the sidewalk in front of an apartment building. BRASS is looking at his notebook.  
  
BRASS: This looks like it's the place. Apartment 2B.  
  
SARA (looking around): This is right around the corner from where Mikey was found.  
  
BRASS: Well, let's see what he has to say for himself.  
  
BRASS steps up to the front door and rings the bell.  
  
CHRISTIANSON (from the speaker on the box): Hello?  
  
BRASS: David Christianson?  
  
CHRISTIANSON: Yes.  
  
BRASS: Mr. Christianson, I'm Jim Brass with the Las Vegas Police Department. May I speak to you a moment?  
  
CHRISTIANSON: Sure, come on up. It's the second apartment on the left on the second landing.  
  
BRASS: Thanks.  
  
There is a buzz of the door lock opening, and BRASS pushes the door, letting SARA enter first.  
  
SARA: Thank you, sir.  
  
Smash to: Hallway  
  
SARA and BRASS walk down the hallway and up the stairs. The hallway has shaggy carpet, once red, now faded to a washed out color. The paint is peeling and the banister has several chunks.  
  
SARA: Nice place.  
  
BRASS: Yeah. a real fixer-upper.  
  
They quickly traverse the two flights of stairs. BRASS knocks on the door of apartment 2B. The door swings open revealing Christianson. David Christianson is in his late 20's. He is dressed in faded, baggy jeans with holes in the knees and paint spots everywhere. He is also wearing a washed out Western Las Vegas University t-shirt, also with paint spots.  
  
CHRISTIANSON: Detective Brass, I presume. Please come in.  
  
BRASS (entering the apartment): Mr. Christianson, this is Sara Sidle from the Las Vegas Crime Lab.  
  
CHRISTIANSON (acknowledging Sara): Miss Sidle. (Shutting the door behind her and turning his attention back to Brass) How can I help you?  
  
BRASS: How well do you know James Donovan?  
  
CHRISTIANSON: I know him. I do work for him from time to time.  
  
BRASS: When's the last time you worked for him?  
  
CHRISTIANSON (thinking a moment): Last week, actually. He wanted me to paint his living room.  
  
SARA: And what did you do with the leftover paint?  
  
CHRISTIANSON (gesturing to a painting on the wall): I colored the white paint, and made that.  
  
SARA walks over to the painting and looks at it. It is a painting of a white cross, smothered in blood.  
  
SARA: What did you use to color the paint?  
  
CHRISTIANSON: I had some leftover dye from the job at the factory. James usually lets me bring home the extra paint and stuff 'cause he knows I paint art in my free time. The paint isn't artist paint, but I get it for free, so it's what I use.  
  
SARA (looking around): Do you paint in here? The floor looks pretty clean.  
  
CHRISTIANSON: Yeah, I lay plastic wrap down most of the time so my landlord won't get mad.  
  
SARA: And you throw out your plastic out when you're done?  
  
CHRISTIANSON: Yeah, after each finished painting. I only finished that one two days ago.  
  
BRASS (cutting in): What do you do with your garbage?  
  
CHRISTIANSON: The building has a dumpster in the alley around the corner. I put the drop cloth in there on my way to work Thursday morning.  
  
BRASS: What time was that?  
  
CHRISTIANSON: I am a waiter at the coffee shop in the Mirage. My Thursday shift starts at noon and I usually leave home around 11 or 11:30. (checks his watch) And if you folks will excuse me, I have to go to work. I've got a paint job downtown.  
  
SARA: Sure. We'll be in touch.  
  
CHRISTIANSON escorts SARA and BRASS to the door and shuts it behind them.  
  
Smash to: LVPD Narcotics Squad office.  
  
WARRICK enters the expansive room of the Narcotics Squad. The room has pairs and triplets of desks facing one another, creating several islands. Some file cabinets line one wall, and there are several whiteboards floating around.  
  
The Squad room is busy, with several people on phones at their desks, a couple of people surrounding a whiteboard, as well as some people just milling around.  
  
WARRICK quickly scans the room before walking up to the group surrounding the whiteboard and tapping one of the cops on the shoulder.  
  
STEVENS turns around. Milton Stevens is an attractive black man in his late 20's. He is dressed in basketball shorts and a Nike sweatshirt with a backwards baseball cap, sporting the logo of the Los Angeles Lakers. The badge on the chain around his neck and the gun on his hip are oddly out of place.  
  
STEVENS: Warrick? (grabs Warrick's hand and gives him a half-hug) What's up, bro?  
  
WARRICK: Not much. I'm working the Davidson case. How's Narc?  
  
STEVENS: It was better 3 days ago before our best undercover cop got shot.  
  
WARRICK: Yeah, I hear you man. I'm sorry. How are you guys holding up?  
  
STEVENS: We're doing okay considering. Mikey's kinda like everyone's kid sister, you know? The one that everyone looks after cause she's the young'n. (pause) But I should be asking you the same question. It was your boss's kid, right?  
  
WARRICK: Kinda. Goddaughter and her only living family.  
  
STEVENS: Must be really rough.  
  
WARRICK: Yeah, he's is taking in pretty hard. (pausing and looking Stevens squarely in the eye) We're gonna find the guy who did this.  
  
STEVENS: Yeah, I know. It's just hard so see someone so young die.  
  
WARRICK: I know. Especially when she's one of your own.  
  
STEVENS: Exactly. but you didn't come down here to see how we are doing. What info do you need?  
  
WARRICK: I'm actually interested in one of your colleagues, McDaniels.  
  
STEVENS: Mikey's super?  
  
WARRICK: Yeah, what can you tell me about him?  
  
STEVENS: Well. he used to be a good guy.  
  
WARRICK: Used to?  
  
STEVENS (sighing): McDaniels' wife and younger daughter were killed in a drunk driving accident some 10 years ago. A couple of years ago, McDaniels' elder daughter was killed by a drug dealer. It was one of those "wrong place, wrong time" killings that went down at her school. Ever since then, McDaniels has been trying to take down drug dealers at high schools and colleges all over Las Vegas.  
  
WARRICK: So he took over the undercover narcotics unit.  
  
STEVENS: Yeah, and made it kind of a personal vendetta. He's one of those cops that is more likely to bend the law then follow it. After his kid's murderer was acquitted, I think he just lost faith in the justice system.  
  
WARRICK: What do you know about the case?  
  
STEVENS: Not much. Only that the drug dealer was a guy named James Donovan. McDaniel's goes on and on about how he's gonna get him one of these days.  
  
WARRICK looks at Stevens stunned.  
  
***  
  
TBC 


	13. Chapter 13

Title: My Heart Will Go On  
  
Author: moonshot  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
*** Smash to: CSI Layout Room  
  
SARA is sitting at the layout room table with her head resting on the table, asleep. NICK is sitting nearby sipping a cup of coffee, leaning back in a chair, looking at the laptop. He appears to be zoned out.  
  
WARRICK bursts into the room carrying a thick file and dropping it on the table, inches from Sara's head. SARA's head shoots up and NICK's chair hits the ground with a loud thud, causing his coffee to slosh over the edge of the cup.  
  
WARRICK: Hey.  
  
SARA: Huh? What?  
  
WARRICK (picking up the folder again and shaking it in his hand): A drug dealer killed McDaniels' 20-year-old daughter five years ago. My buddy down in narcotics says that McDaniels' was sure that James Donovan was the dealer.  
  
NICK: Really?  
  
WARRICK: The CSIs on the case determined that Donovan was innocent. He had an alibi as well as absolutely no substantial forensic evidence. (opening the file) The head CSI assigned to the case was Grissom.  
  
SARA: You think McDaniels is trying to get back at Grissom for letting his daughter's murderer go free?  
  
WARRICK: Or he's trying to frame Donovan and put him in jail.  
  
NICK: I don't know, but we're gonna need more than a hunch to get a warrant for a cop's house.  
  
SARA: Yeah. any ideas?  
  
WARRICK: I dunno.  
  
NICK: If McDaniels really has it out for Donovan, he must of tried to pin something on him prior to this week, right?  
  
SARA: So if we pull up his old case files.  
  
NICK: We should find some sort of pattern.  
  
WARRICK: Do the two of you want to do that? I think I'm gonna look into McDaniels' daughter's death. I also should give Catherine a call.  
  
SARA: Sounds good. We'll call you when we get something.  
  
NICK, SARA and WARRICK leave the layout room. NICK and SARA turn left and WARRICK turns right.  
  
WARRICK walks down the hall and turns into the audio visual room. Sitting down at a computer, he pulls out his cell phone and dials.  
  
Smash to: Catherine's kitchen.  
  
CATHERINE and GRISSOM are fixing dinner while LINDSEY is seated at the counter working on her homework.  
  
A cell phone, laying on the edge of the counter in a pile of cell phones and pagers, begins to ring.  
  
GRISSOM: Cath, I think that's yours.  
  
CATHERINE (wiping her hands on a towel): Yeah.  
  
CATHERINE reaches for the phone on the counter, flipping it open.  
  
CATHERINE: Willows.  
  
Smash to: CSI Audio Visual Room  
  
WARRICK: Hey Cath. What's up?  
  
Smash to: Catherine's kitchen  
  
CATHERINE: Hey Warrick. We're doing okay. (pausing, she walks toward the living room, leaving Grissom and Lindsey in the kitchen, and sits down on the couch) How's the case going?  
  
WARRICK (off screen): We've gone down a couple of wrong paths, but now we've got a new suspect.  
  
CATHERINE: Who? Or would that compromise the investigation?  
  
Smash to: CSI Audio Visual Room  
  
WARRICK: What do you know about Kristen McDaniels' death?  
  
Smash to: Catherine's living room  
  
CATHERINE (pausing): Kristen McDaniels was a freshman at UNLV when she was shot at close range on her way home from the library about 7 or 8 years ago. It turns out that she was killed in a drug deal gone bad. I believe the case is still unsolved.  
  
Smash to: CSI Audio Visual Room  
  
WARRICK: What if I told you that James Donovan was our only suspect in Mikey's murder, until an hour ago?  
  
CATHERINE (off screen): I'd say that was quite a coincidence, especially since he was the only suspect in the McDaniels case.  
  
WARRICK: Yeah. What if McDaniels is trying to get back at Grissom for letting Donovan off?  
  
Smash to: Catherine's Living Room  
  
CATHERINE: But, there was no evidence proving Donovan was there. (pause) Do you really think a cop could do that?  
  
WARRICK (off screen) (sighing): I dunno. I hope not, but I don't know.  
  
CATHERINE: Okay. Let me know when you know something.  
  
CATHERINE closes her phone and sits thinking. GRISSOM walks into the living room, wiping his hands on a dishtowel.  
  
GRISSOM: Did Warrick say anything good?  
  
CATHERINE doesn't answer.  
  
GRISSOM: Cath?  
  
CATHERINE (snapping back into reality): Yeah?  
  
GRISSOM sits on the couch next to Catherine.  
  
GRISSOM: What did Warrick say?  
  
CATHERINE (turning to Grissom): The current suspect in Mikey's death is Joey McDaniels.  
  
GRISSOM looks at Catherine with a blank stare.  
  
CATHERINE (continuing): The guys think he might have killed Mikey to get back at you for Kristen's death and tried to pin it on James Donovan.  
  
GRISSOM (whispering, and starting to tear up): Oh God. What have I done?  
  
CATHERINE: Gil, it's not your fault.  
  
GRISSOM: No. I felt bad for Joey when Kristen was killed and I promised to keep him in the loop. I compromised the investigation by telling him I suspected James Donovan in the first place.  
  
LINDSEY comes running into the room.  
  
LINDSEY: I'm done with my homework, Mommy!  
  
CATHERINE (with her eyes still on Grissom): Good for you, sweetheart. Can you go upstairs until dinner is ready?  
  
LINDSEY (walking over to Grissom and noticing his tears): It's okay Uncle Gil. (wiping away Grissom's tears) I miss Mikey too.  
  
LINDSEY wraps her arms around Grissom's neck. He pulls her into a warm embrace. CATHERINE pauses a moment then wraps her arms around both of them.  
  
***  
  
TBC 


	14. Chapter 14

Title: My Heart Will Go On  
  
Author: moonshot  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
***  
  
Smash to: CSI Audio Visual Room  
  
WARRICK is sitting in front of a computer with his chin rested on his left hand and his right hand resting on the keyboard.  
  
SARA and NICK enter the AV Room through the door behind Warrick. SARA is carrying two cups of coffee. NICK is juggling a cup of coffee and a huge stack of paper. SARA taps Warrick on the shoulder. WARRICK jumps.  
  
SARA: Whoa, there big boy. We just brought you coffee. (offers Warrick a cup)  
  
WARRICK (taking the cup from Sara): Sorry. I'm a little tired.  
  
SARA: Yeah. Hey, look what we found.  
  
NICK puts the stack of paper on the table.  
  
NICK: Yeah, look. (spreading out the paper) In every one of McDaniels' cases over the past 2 years, James Donovan has been on the suspect list. I think we should get a warrant for his house.  
  
WARRICK (looking up at Nick): Well, it's looks like we've got ourselves a viable suspect.  
  
Smash to: Las Vegas residential neighborhood street  
  
A dark blue Tahoe pulls up to a modest home on a quiet street, followed by a tan Taurus. NICK and SARA get out of the Tahoe and WARRICK and BRASS get out of the Taurus. They walk up to the door together. BRASS knocks on the door.  
  
A few moments later JOEY McDANIELS opens the door. McDaniels is a middle aged man dressed in a dress shirt and suit slacks. His tie has been loosened and his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows.  
  
McDANIELS: Detective Brass? To what do I owe this pleasure?  
  
BRASS: Hey Joey. We were wondering if we could come in.  
  
BRASS reaches into his inside breast pocket and retrieves a warrant printed on blue paper.  
  
BRASS: We have a warrant to search your house, regarding the murder of Michelle Davidson.  
  
McDANIELS: Jim? What are you doing?  
  
BRASS: Why don't we come inside?  
  
McDANIELS steps away from the door, allowing the CSI team to enter. BRASS and McDANIELS walk off to another room leaving SARA, WARRICK, and NICK in the entryway.  
  
NICK: Okay, how do we want to split this up?  
  
WARRICK: Sara, why don't you take the upstairs? Nick start with the garage and I'll start in the study. Then we'll split up the living room, kitchen, and yard.  
  
They quickly disperse.  
  
Smash to: McDaniels' garage  
  
NICK has opened up his field kit in the driveway. The garage door is open, pouring sunlight into the space. There is a tan Taurus, identical to Brass', parked in the garage, along with many overflowing shelves and boxes. NICK is using his flashlight to go through some of the boxes.  
  
Smash to: McDaniels' bathroom  
  
SARA is looking through McDaniels' hamper. She pulls out a dress shirt and puts it on the edge of the sink. Taking a piece of gauze from her field kit, she rubs it on the shirtsleeves and adds a drop of solution. The gauze turns blue. SARA smiles.  
  
Smash to: McDaniels' study  
  
WARRICK is seated at McDaniels' desk, looking through his drawers. Suddenly, the air conditioning unit in the window next to the desk begins whirring and banging. WARRICK looks up questioningly and stands up to look at the air conditioning unit. Abruptly, the unit turns off. WARRICK takes a pen knife out of his pocket and pries open the side of the unit. With a flashlight, he peers into the air conditioning unit. Pressed into the insulation, is the impression of a gun. WARRICK flashes his light around some more, but there is no gun present. He sighs, and reaches into his bag for his camera and begins snapping pictures.  
  
Smash to: McDaniels' garage  
  
NICK is knee-high in boxes. He flashes his flashlight in an arch around where he is standing. Suddenly, his light backtracks and he focuses the light on a spot amidst the rubble. NICK smiles.  
  
Smash to: McDaniels' study  
  
WARRICK is crawling around on the floor with his flashlight. SARA walks in carrying her field kit and a paper bag.  
  
SARA: Hey Warrick. find anything?  
  
WARRICK (getting up off the floor): Yeah, look at this. (gestures to the air conditioning unit) The gun used to be here, but isn't anymore.  
  
SARA: Well, we can get a mold at least.  
  
WARRICK: Yeah, but it doesn't prove that Mikey's gun was here. There are a lot of guns of the same model.  
  
SARA (putting down her field kit and reaching into the paper bag): I got a shirt with gun shot residue.  
  
WARRICK: But McDaniels is a cop, so there's plenty of reasons why his shirt would have GSW on it.  
  
NICK steps into the room behind Sara with one hand behind his back.  
  
NICK: Hey guys, look what I found in the garage. (brings his hand from behind his back reveling two guns)  
  
WARRICK (whistling): Well. we got a couple of murder weapons.  
  
NICK (calling off stage): Captain Brass, could you bring Detective McDaniels in here please?  
  
BRASS and MCDANIELS appear in the doorway.  
  
SARA: Joey, can you explain why we found a 9 mm gun in your garage?  
  
NICK passes the 9mm gun to BRASS who holds it on the pen he draws from his suit pocket.  
  
MCDANIELS: I'm a cop. the gun must be my old one.  
  
WARRICK: How about the 22?  
  
NICK holds up the 22 for McDaniels to see.  
  
WARRICK: You've never been issued one.  
  
MCDANIELS (looking at the floor): The son-of-a-bitch let my daughter's killer go.  
  
NICK: But Donovan didn't kill your daughter.  
  
MCDANIELS (looking at Nick with fire in his eyes): Like hell he didn't! And Grissom knew it too, and he let him go. I just gave him what he deserved: the murderer of his daughter roaming free on the streets.  
  
SARA: But Mikey's murderer is going to jail.  
  
BRASS (turning McDaniels around and exiting the room): Joseph McDaniels, you are under the arrest for the murder of Michelle Davidson. You have the right to remain silent.  
  
(fades out)  
  
WARRICK, NICK, and SARA just look at each other before beginning to pack up their things.  
  
***  
  
TBC 


	15. Chapter 15

Title: My Heart Will Go On  
  
Author: moonshot  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
*** Smash to: Cemetery outside of Los Angeles  
  
"My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion is playing in the background.  
  
Flowers are spread on the ground in front of a headstone bearing the name "MICHELLE 'MIKEY' DAVIDSON".  
  
GRISSOM is standing slightly off to one side, holding a single white rose. He is dressed in a dark suit with a dark shirt and tie and sunglasses. He leans down and puts the rose on top of the headstone. He kisses his fingers and presses them to the stone. GRISSOM turns and begins to walk away.  
  
CATHERINE and LINDSEY are waiting a couple of yards away. Catherine is wearing in a simple black dress and Lindsey is wearing a black skirt and white top. They are holding hands.  
  
Grissom walks over to them and wraps an arm around Catherine's shoulder. Her free arm snakes around his waist.  
  
They walk a little ways before getting into Catherine's Tahoe and driving off into the sunset.  
  
***  
  
THE END  
  
*** I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. If you want this in it's entirety (without the messed up script style formatting that comes with posting on this website), feel free to email me and ask for it. 


End file.
